


Querida Hungría

by sigdom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigdom/pseuds/sigdom
Summary: Durante muchos años Prusia recogió sus vivencias en sus diarios. Sin embargo, un día decidió compartir sus más profundos pensamientos con alguien más.
Kudos: 1





	1. La guerra ha llegado a su fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

Querida Hungría:

La guerra ha llegado a su fin.

Sé que empezar esta carta con una noticia de la que probablemente ya te habrás enterado puede parecer una estupidez, pero necesitaba poner estas palabras sobre el papel y compartirlas contigo.

Los últimos años han sido muy difíciles para todos nosotros. Cómo desearía que ese loco que tenía por jefe nunca hubiese llegado al poder, sólo nos ha traído ruina y devastación. Parece mentira que al principio tuviésemos la sartén por el mango, pero resbaló de nuestras manos y nos salpicó el aceite hirviendo que contenía. Ninguno pensamos que finalmente acabaríamos quemándonos de esta manera.

Ahora estoy en manos de Rusia.

Como bien sabrás, he pasado los últimos meses en Berlín, resistiendo, aunque hacía tiempo que la situación se tornó prácticamente insostenible. Luchar por luchar, ese era nuestro único cometido, pues sabíamos ya de nuestra inminente derrota. Sólo faltaba hacerlo oficial.

Y entonces, de entre el humo negro que asolaba las calles de la ciudad, apareció él con su largo abrigo blanco, su sonrisa calmada y sus ojos violáceos sedientos de poder. Aguantamos cuanto pudimos, hasta la extenuación, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitar el final que se cernía sobre nosotros desde tiempo atrás. Seguir luchando no tenía sentido, era hora de capitular.

No obstante, no todo había terminado para nosotros: había llegado el momento de rendir cuentas por lo ocurrido. Sabíamos que pagaríamos un alto precio, pero esta separación… es demasiado dolorosa.

Aun así me alegro de ser yo el que ha acabado bajo el dominio del ruso, no me gustaría que _West_ estuviese en mi situación. Aunque mi hermano es casi tan asombroso como yo, dudo que soportara las imposiciones del eslavo. Al menos yo lo conozco desde mucho tiempo atrás, nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces e imagino lo que me espera en sus manos. Es un alivio evitarle semejante futuro a mi hermano, espero y deseo que Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos lo traten bien.

También espero y deseo de corazón que tú estés bien. Lo último que supe de ti fue a través de la radio… ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue, tantos días similares de conflicto se mezclan en mi cerebro, pero sí recuerdo que las noticias no eran precisamente muy alentadoras. De todas formas, sé que eres fuerte y capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que se te venga encima.

Cómo me gustaría tenerte frente a mí y poder contarte detalladamente todo esto que te escribo, y que tú me contases todo aquello que has vivido desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces! A saber cuándo se repita la ocasión de que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Ojalá pronto…

Mañana temprano parto con Rusia hacia Moscú.

Sé que dejo atrás todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para mí y que el futuro que se me presenta es incierto, pero debo afrontar lo que me depara el destino con la valentía que siempre me ha caracterizado. ¡No le temo a lo que ha de venir!

_Con cariño,_

_El Asombroso Prusia_

PD: Pensé en escribirte muchas veces, sólo ahora he encontrado las palabras para hacerlo.


	2. La vida en Rusia es muy poco asombrosa

Querida Hungría:

La vida en Rusia es muy poco asombrosa.

En este sitio siempre hace frío, da igual la época del año que sea… no quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de nieve que se acumulará cuando llegue el invierno, estar en el exterior será un auténtico infierno. Seguro que me toca trabajar fuera.

Ojalá tuviera cerveza para sobrellevar el día a día, pero aquí apenas hay, o será que Rusia no la trae a casa. Lo que sí que hay es ese asqueroso vodka. Joder, es como beber alcohol puro, te quema la garganta conforme va bajando… ¡y lo toman solo! Rusia me obligó a beber con él la otra noche, todavía noto el malestar en las cuerdas vocales. Creo que más que usarlo para beber, podría utilizarlo como desinfectante para curarme las heridas.

Otra de las cosas que Rusia me obliga a hacer es recitar delante de él todos los días un montón de frases insulsas declarando que somos los mejores amigos y que no necesito de ninguna otra amistad salvo la suya, mucho menos la del niñito americano, al que le tiene una tirria que no lo puede ni ver (el chaval se ha vuelto bastante fuerte, se nota lo asombrosamente bien que lo entrené). Resumiendo, que me quiere como su amigo exclusivo y le gusta que se lo recuerde.

También le gusta controlar todo lo que entra y sale de la casa, especialmente el correo: todas las cartas pasan por sus manos para ser revisadas antes de llegar a sus correspondientes destinatarios, tanto las que nos envían como las que enviamos nosotros; si hay partes que no las considera convenientes, simplemente las quita. Pero a mí me da igual, yo seguiré escribiendo lo que me apetezca independientemente de que me censuren. Llegará el día en el que se quede sin tinta para tachar.

Con lo que no parece que se vaya a quedar es sin subordinados que lo ayuden con el trabajo, ¡esta casa está a rebosar de gente!

Lituania, Letonia y Estonia llevan aquí mucho tiempo, y se pasan el día temblando de arriba abajo por el miedo que les causa Rusia. Bueno, en realidad Lituania sólo tiembla cuando mete la pata (que no suele ser a menudo, es muy eficiente en su trabajo), el resto del tiempo se muestra bastante calmado. Me sorprende, pero supongo que ha aprendido a lidiar con esta situación. Lo cierto es que no hablamos mucho, nunca le he caído especialmente bien, de hecho lo ha declarado abiertamente frente a mí.

Los otros dos miembros del “trío tembloroso” sí que son mucho más amables conmigo, parece que mi presencia ha aliviado sus cargas de trabajo y el tiempo que deben hacerle compañía al jefe de la casa. El chiquitín, Letonia, es muy sincero, no tiene filtro a la hora de hablar y dice cosas que pueden incluso resultar crueles. Tiene suerte de que Estonia, el rubio con gafas, suela andar cerca de él para excusarle y evitar que se meta en líos por hablar sin pensar. Realmente no sé qué opinión me merecen estos dos, supongo que debo esperar a conocerlos algo más para forjarme una idea clara de cómo son.

Al mismo tiempo que yo, también vino un niño pequeño a la casa. Es Moldavia. Se pasaba el día llorando mientras llamaba entre hipidos a su hermano mayor, que no tengo ni idea de quién es. Rusia lo cogió por banda varias veces y se lo llevó a-saber-dónde diciéndole que él es su nuevo “hermano mayor” y que lo llamara así a partir de ahora. Hace días que el crío ya no llora… lo que quiera que le haya hecho, ha servido para que deje de llorar.

Por último, también viven aquí las hermanas de Rusia: la mayor, Ucrania, es muy amable y nos trata a todos con dulzura, como si fuera una madre. Ella se ocupó de cuidarme y curar mis heridas cuando llegué, fue un gran gesto por su parte; la hermana pequeña, Bielorrusia, está terriblemente obsesionada con su queridísimo y adorado hermano mayor, suele perseguirlo cuando quiere su atención, ¡da miedo! No me extraña que Rusia huya de ella. Aunque cuando está tranquila parece bastante normal… Me recuerda un poco a ti.

Sí, no trates de negarlo: te pones como loca cuando entras en batalla. Aún me entran sudores fríos al recordar tu cara cuando luchabas contra mí en la batalla por recuperar Silesia para el señorito.

Silesia…

Qué ironía. Con lo que me esforcé por conseguirla, ahora Silesia está en manos de ese rubio tan raro amigo de Lituania, Po-como-se-llame. De vez en cuando se pasa por aquí, ya que también trabaja para Rusia, pero por alguna razón le han permitido seguir viviendo en su propia casa. Odio cruzarme con él, está muy subidito últimamente y tiene el descaro de mirarme y sonreírme con superioridad, ¡cómo me cabrea! Parece que no se acuerda de que una vez casi me lo cargo durante una batalla, tuvo la suerte de que apareciera Lituania para salvarlo. En cualquier caso, está claro que no le caigo bien, aunque no me importa, el sentimiento es mutuo, sobre todo ahora que se ha quedado con mis territorios.

Por otro lado, he oído que tu situación es similar a la del rubio rarito. Siendo así, es posible que en alguna ocasión tengas que venir a comunicarle novedades a Rusia o traerle informes. Ojalá pudiéramos vernos entonces, aunque no quisiera alargar tu estancia aquí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

De todas formas, me despido pensando en un posible futuro reencuentro. Tu presencia por aquí, aunque sólo momentánea, conseguiría mejorar la poco asombrosa vida en esta casa.

_Con cariño,_

_El Asombroso Prusia_

PD: Tú das más miedo que todos los soviéticos juntos.

PD2: Si vienes, trae cerveza.


	3. Prusia ha dejado de existir oficialmente

Querida Hungría:

Prusia ha dejado de existir oficialmente.

No te puedes hacer una pequeña idea de la enorme tristeza que siento al poner estas palabras sobre el papel. A pesar de que sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, no por ello ha resultado menos doloroso.

Lo cierto es que no se me informó al respecto hasta un par de días antes de la celebración del acto. Rusia me llamó a su despacho y me lo contó todo.

No, realmente no fue tan directo.

Rusia me llamó a su despacho, pero sólo para pedirme que preparara nuestro equipaje porque nos íbamos de viaje a Berlín por unos días. En un primer momento me alegré, iba a volver a Berlín, mi capital, después de tanto tiempo lejos. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después me di cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba: me resultó extraño que me incluyera en el viaje, pero no le pregunté por el motivo del mismo, he aprendido que con el ruso es mejor no preguntar. Supongo que Rusia notó mi gesto de extrañeza en la cara y, después de permanecer durante varios segundos en silencio (seguro que regodeándose por dentro), me comunicó los detalles del viaje.

¡Qué terrible sensación me invadió! Fue como si algo se hubiese roto en mi interior.

Rusia me sacó de mi momentáneo estado catatónico al recordarme que fuera a preparar nuestro equipaje.

Pero por mucho que Rusia me hubiese sacado de aquel estado, la sensación que desgarro en mi interior continuó asolándome y se mezcló con la emoción de regresar a mi antiguo hogar, mi patria.

Fuimos recibidos por los demás aliados, Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos. Con ellos se hallaba _West_. ¡Qué alegría me embargó al volver a encontrarme con mi hermano! Deseaba poder quedarme a solas con él para hablar sobre cómo marchaba todo (aunque estuviera más o menos informado gracias a sus cartas, a pesar de los tachones de la censura). Sin embargo, Rusia no se apartó de mí ni un momento, aunque su atención estuviera puesta en el americano la mayor parte del tiempo.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y sobria, acorde a lo que se celebraba.

Tras la lectura en voz alta del documento, los cuatro aliados lo firmaron y seguidamente yo. Fue como si estuviera firmando mi propia defunción. Supongo que los únicos que lo sintieron como tal además de mí mismo fueron mi hermano y mi mejor peor amigo o peor mejor amigo Francia (da igual como lo quieras decir), que cuando fui a estrecharle la mano después de la firma se echó sobre mí para abrazarme mientras me susurraba palabras de disculpa y consuelo.

De poco me servían sus palabras amables, el trámite ya estaba hecho: Prusia como tal acababa de desaparecer.

Y sin embargo, aquí sigo vivito y coleando, le pese a quien le pese. Aunque ahora con otro nombre oficial: República Democrática Alemana. O Alemania del Este.

Tampoco es que sea la primera vez que cambio de nombre, en su día fui conocido como la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones. Buenos tiempos aquellos. Posteriormente me convertí en el Ducado de Prusia, luego Reino… ¡Prusia en definitiva!

Aquellos nombres eran increíblemente asombrosos, irradiaban fuerza y poder en cada una de sus sílabas cuando se pronunciaban. Sin embargo, Alemania del Este… no suena ni potente ni asombroso, más bien secundario: hay dos Alemanias y yo soy la del este. A _West_ no le ponen coletilla tras su nombre, él es Alemania y todos se refieren a él cuando nombran el país. A mí es al único al que le complementan con el sobrenombre distintivo.

En fin, no es más que un nombre en un papel. ¡Ni que fuera tan importante!

Para ejemplo de ello no hay más que ver al hermano de Italia, que también es Italia, pero nadie lo llama así. Pues al igual que él, yo seré Alemania, pero continuaré usando el admirable nombre que durante tantos siglos he llevado con honor y orgullo.

¡Nunca dejaré de ser el asombroso Prusia!

Supongo que esto es lo que me anima después de ser testigo de cómo me borraban del mapa literal y oficialmente, que, por muchos cambios que hagan sobre el papel, sigo aquí presente siendo yo mismo.

_Con cariño,_

_El Asombroso y Renombrado Prusia_

PD: Fuiste la primera con la que me encontré después de cambiar mi nombre a Prusia.


End file.
